


Waltz

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askI know I'm constantly requesting Merlin, and you're probably like "I can write for other people!!!" But I'm Merlin trash okay? Don't judge me!! 😂 Also, i feel a little story about Merlin teaching a recruit reader to slow dance would be absolutely adorable!!





	Waltz

“1-2-3, 1-2-3. Left then right. Remember it’s a smooth motion.” Merlin said, looking down at you with his beautiful hazel eyes. He was very close to you as he had his arm wrapped around you with his hand in the small of your back. It was making your heart race. “Slow dancing is about intimacy so do your best to not look down and at the person you are dancing with.”  
‘That’s the problem. My crush is too strong to keep looking at you. Especially when we are so close and alone here.’ You thought as you tried you best to suppress your blushing, looking up at him and smile am apology.  
“Of course, with targets you might need to get closer. Wrap you arms around their neck like this.” Gently grabbing your hands, still moving in beat, and moving them to his shoulders. Then he placed both his hands on your waist, pulling you even closer so that you were almost stepping on each other feet. “This is good for seducing targets when needed.” He smiled softly, making you swallow hard.  
As the song stopped you both slowed your swaying and stood still for a moment.  
After a few seconds passed Merlin clears his throat, making you let go of him and take a few steps back, cheeks burning.  
“Well. Thank you for your instruction Sir. I’ll be going now.” You said hurriedly and nearly ran out if the room in embarrassment.  
Once the door had closed Merlin chuckled. “She’s so cute.”


End file.
